Lost Soul: Scorpion
by Asmodeus MKO
Summary: An indepth story following Scorpion from his life as Hanzo Hasashi to, and through, his transformation into his alter ego, Scorpion. Follow along as his true purpose and destiny are revealed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Nine...ten. Ready or not, here I come," he said as his head lifted from the dining room table. Standing from his chair he quietly crept from the dining room to the connecting hallway. "Son," he called as heard some shuffling at the end of the corridor.

"Find me daddy," a young voice yelled

Hide and seek was little Naoki's favorite game, he and his father would play it all the time and he never got tired of it. The man exited the hallway into the living room, and though it wasn't huge, there were many places for a small body to hide. In the back right corner sat a sofa and love seat with a small coffee table and television, creating the seating area. Next to it on the right wall was the balcony door, still shut and locked. The left wall had a long book case covered with books, small statues, and other trinkets. To his immediate right was a computer table and chair and to his left sat a rocking chair. He smiled as he noticed it moving and heard breathing coming from behind it, "keep talking, take it easy on me," he said making his way to the seating area.

The three year old boy poked his head out from behind the rocking chair and saw his father walking away from where he was hiding.

"Could you be under HERE!", as he lifted the sofa cushion over his head, "No little boy, huh...I know where he is." The man looked over to the corner where the bookcase and wall met, "you won't trick me again...wha!."

"Gottcha," the boy yelled as he grabbed his his father leg.

"You're gettin' to good for me, son"

laughing the boy replied, "I beat you again daddy." They laughed together.

Hanzo...," a woman called, "...can you help me with the groceries?"

"It looks like your mother is home, go say hi," Hanzo said to his son. Naoki ran through the apartment in search of his mom yelling all the way.

Hanzo walked back through the hallway to the dining room and made his way to the kitchen where he met his wife, Miwa. She set down some plastic bags and they embraced then kissed. "How was work honey," he asked.

"Just another day at the office," she replied.

They continued their conversation all the while putting up groceries and a little boy screaming in the background. They were a happy family living a normal life...but like everything, it would not last.

Night had fallen and Hanzo had just put his son to sleep. He walked into the living room and saw the balcony door open and his wife standing outside. As she stared into the night sky, Hanzo slipped up behind her...startling her.

"Ooh!...I didn't hear you come out."

Hanzo just smiled, "you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said in an awkward tone, "just...thinking."

Hanzo could tell something was wrong, but she seemed fine just a short while ago. "What's on you mind. Talk to me."

She turned to face him and they stared into each others eyes, "I'm scared."

Hanzo looked a little surprised then asked, "of what?"

She reached down onto a small table next to one of the picnic chairs they had and picked up a folded piece of paper. Also on the table Hanzo noticed a small arrow about six inches long and his heart dropped. As she unfolded the note, Hanzo recognized the symbol at the top immediately, his body language changed.

"I know what this is," she started, "they're calling you again."

Hanzo stood silent.

"I've stood by you as you've put your life on the line many times, but this time, I have a bad feeling that you wont be coming back."

"Listen...," he said, "...you've said this before and look at me, I'm still here. Nothing will happen, I promise.

"But..."

"You know I requested lower profile jobs a long time ago, I'll be alright."

"I'm scared for you Hanzo...," she said as tears began to form in her eyes. "If you don't come back..."

"Shh...," as he hugged her and pulled her close.

Since Naoki's birth she'd become even more protective of Hanzo and increasingly more against his involvement with the clan. Hanzo felt her pain but really didn't understand it, "...I'll be back in a couple of days. I'm sorry to put you through this."

They embraced for a moment longer before Hanzo returned inside to prepare to leave. Miwa remained on the balcony, watching Hanzo until he turned the corner, she then returned her attention to the night's sky. Tears still welling in her eyes she finally broke down and fell to her knees.

Hanzo knew of the note earlier, he hid it so that Miwa wouldn't find it and do what she was doing now. Bags already packed he just picked it up and returned to the living room. She was still crying and Hanzo couldn't bare to face her. Blowing her a kiss he turned and left the apartment

"Good Bye Hanzo," she said, tears flowing, still looking at the night's sky.


	2. The Mission

**The Mission**

Somewhere in the Realms.

"Master, I bring you good news. I have acquired information leading to the Temple of the Gods. It will not be long before you claim your prize."

"Good my apprentice, how I have longed for my freedom...and my vengeance."

"Also Master, I bring word on the one you seek."

"You have you found him?"

"Yes, he is here. What is thy will?"

"Send him to me. I will use their own weapon against them...their Champion will be their demise. Do not fail me sorcerer, I anticipate a speedy return."

"Your will be done, my liege."

---

Forest Region outside of Kyoto, Japan.

The moon hung high, basking all it could see in an eerie glow. The flowing of water was the prominent voice of the night, with the forest creatures as its accompaniment. Far below the moons gaze, the tops of the forest trees stretched for miles on end, with a large river slicing the landscape in two. A lake could be seen off in the distance, collecting the waters that flowed to it. It was a beautiful sight to behold, Hanzo enjoyed the atmosphere and the solitude helped him to clear his mind. As he stood in the mountain-side cave, hidden from the moonlight, his mind returned to reality, and he remembered why he had come to this place. He was on route to see the Headmaster of the Shira Ryu, the leader of the organization that he worked for. Word had reached him that his service was needed again, so like so many times before, he left one life for another.

Just outside the mouth of the cave, beside where he stood, a waterfall flowed into the river below. Pausing a moment, he looked down over the cliff to take in the 100 foot drop before him. A lesser man would have stepped back from the ledge, Hanzo only smirked before thrusting himself in the the night air. Reaching the peak of his jump, he became visible in the night sky, his body was covered by an all black uniform, the signature of the ninja, and his head and face were covered by a black cowl and cloth mask, leaving only his eyes exposed. On his back, over his left shoulder, he had a short bladed katana and on his right hip he wore his signature, a roped spear head.

As he torpedoed toward the forest below, he became a dark blur in the moonlight. In a heart beat the tree tops were before him, and with the athleticism of a gymnast, he twisted and contorted to avoided the tree branches. With a flip of his right wrist his spear was away and it quickly found its way into the trunk of a nearby tree. Like second nature, he warped his wrist and forearm in the rope and swung, avoiding the earth below. In one fluid motion, he flipped his wrist again and the spearhead dislodged, launching him through the air. Hanzo back flipped to regain his balance and with the grace of a bird, landed with his left knee on the ground and left hand on the hilt of his sword. His right arm was extended behind him like a runner awaiting the baton, then his spear came flying from behind him and into his hand. In an instant he was off, running full speed through the forest, hooking his weapon back onto his belt.

The interlocking tree branch above blocked most of the moons glow forcing Hanzo use his other senses to navigate the tree trunks. After running for a few minutes, he could see a break in the darkness exposing a cluster of large boulders. Behind them, there was a sharp rise in elevation creating a wall of earth and stone, this dead end was Hanzo destination. There were rumors that this part of the wood was haunted, caravans passing through the forest would avoid this area for fear of being attacked by denizens of the night. Though ghosts and such do exist, they are not what is to be feared here.

As he approached the large stones, Hanzo glanced to his right and left and noticed the forest come alive. Two figures on either side of him were keeping his same pace, suddenly a faint whistling could be heard. Hanzo jumped, flying into the tree tops above, just as five ninja stars were embedded into the trees beside him. Landing on a tree branch, he immediately drew his sword and with amazing skill, deflected six more stars. A rustling of leaves came from behind him, instinctively, he launched his katana toward the sound and dropped off the branch. In mid-air he twisted his body to face the sound and threw his spear in the same direction. The figure was caught off guard, all Hanzo heard was a clang! followed by a hump! and the rope tightened.

"Gotcha!...Come 'er!"

Using his weight and upper body strength, he yanked the figure off its perch, and into a free fall toward him. descending to earth, Hanzo twisted then landed on the ground with his feet and hands. A scream from the darkness could be heard and was quickly becoming louder, he stood and looked up at the figure falling towards him. It sounded like a man's voice and the moonlight revealed that he was wearing similar ninja garb. Hanzo smirked under his mask, turned, and delivered a side-kick center mass to the falling warrior. Impaled on Hanzo's leg, the man's body crumpled and then was thrown aside like trash. Satisfied, Hanzo got ready as the second figure appeared and began to approach. Hanzo took off running in the opposite direction baiting his opponent into his game.

When Hanzo's sword was deflected by the first warrior, it fell blade down to the ground below. Hanzo could see it was stuck in the dirt near the base of the largest boulder in the cluster and as he ran by he pulled it from its sheath. Continuing forward, he ran up the stone and kicked off, twist flipping through the air. The second figure gave chase and leaped to meet him as he flew into the air. Steel met steel when the warriors collided, and as one they fell from the sky and hit the ground. They both jumped back and shifted into their respective stances. In the light, Hanzo could now see the warrior for what she was. She wore an all black uniform like Hanzo, but held two Kama's connected by a thin chain; she took an a offensive stance with her eyes locked onto his. Hanzo dropped into a defensive stance. Left arm across his body, he gripped his sword with the blade running along his forearm, his right hand over the spear on his hip. They circled, then she attacked throwing two high swipes and an overhead. He evaded the first two attacks and used his sword to deflected the last. With her attack thrown back at her, she was exposed. His right fist clenched and his arm tightened, he thrust into her mid-section and she stumbled back. While she was disoriented he rush her with a flying kick and she went down. Regaining his stance he looked over to where the other had fallen, he was still just laying there, he glanced back at the woman, she wasn't moving either. Disappointed, he dropped his stance but then he sensed something...

"Flawless performance," a man's voice came, "but they were nothings. Lets see how you do against a real challenge."

Turning back to the large boulder, Hanzo looked up and saw a man standing on top of it. Though he recognized the voice he chose to stay quiet.

The man jumped to the ground landing in silence, and walked into the light. It was Kawazoe, the head trainer of the guard and first-class assassin of the Shira Ryu. He wore the same clothing as the two warriors who attacked Hanzo but with noticeable differences. Over his tunic, he wore a burgundy sash with patches and various other insignia on it showing his rank and his mask and cowl were removed, hanging from his belt. "Are you ready for round two," he mused as four more sentinels dropped from above and surrounded Hanzo. 

Hanzo removed his mask revealing a taunting smirk on his face his eyes fixed on Kawazoe, "You'll never change, someone will always be there to fight your battles for you?"

At their masters command, the four guards dropped their stances but stayed at the ready. Kawazoe approached Hanzo, "Humpf!...so the Scorpion returns. One day soon, you will bow to me!"

Standing face to face with Kawazoe, Hanzo smiled as they stood unflinching. Suddenly Hanzo jump forward, head faking at the guards master, and Kawazoe shifted back into a defensive stance. Hanzo replaced his mask and chuckled to himself as Kawazoe straightened up, obviously angry. Hanzo began walking toward the boulder cluster, pushing past Kawazoe, with their shoulders colliding.

"One day Hanzo, One day...," Kawazoe threaten.

His remark fell on deaf ears as Hanzo didn't even acknowledge the threat and continued walking through the cluster of boulders to the base of the stone wall behind them. He approached a small area on the ground devoid of stones and swept away the top layer of dirt exposing a trap door. He entered and followed the winding path before him, first traveling deeper into the earth, but soon the trail turned upward and he began climbing. The entire trek was in total darkness, but after about fifteen minutes of feeling around, there was light at the end of the tunnel. The path opened into a small, torch lite room with stone walls and large stone doors opposite the entrance. Two men in black ninja uniforms with purple sashes were standing guard of the door and both took notice of Hanzo's arrival.

The guard on the left stepped forward and greeted him with a bow, "Welcome back sir, we were told of your arrival, the Headmaster awaits you in the main hall."

Hanzo nodded, then waited as the guard opened the door to the compound. He entered a large circular room with multiple doors along the walls and two staircases, one leading up and the other going down. He walked to the downward staircase and followed a hallway made of stone that took him past many wooden doors, and through a very large room where some of the younger recruits were training. He paid little to no attention to the underlings, giving them nothing more than a glance, as he continued to the main hall. He eventually came to another large stone door that was guarded by two sentries. They nodded then opened the door and Hanzo strode through.

The main hall wasn't the largest room in the compound but it was one of the most extravagant, second only to the headmasters quarters. With its stone pillars and marble statues lining the perimeter of the room, accented by the expensive draperies on the rocky walls, it was an eye opening sight at each experience. The main attraction of the room, of course, was the throne and the man sitting in it. As Hanzo walked toward the Headmaster he noticed a second pair of guards standing just inside the room on either side of the doors and then another pair standing on either side of the throne.

_What's going on?_, Hanzo wondered, keeping his eyes on Shun as he continued down the narrow path. The thought carried an odd feeling with it and it got worse the farther he traveled. Despite this, he stopped his advance at the base of the steps leading up to the throne and knelled, showing his respect for his master.

"Greetings Headmaster Shun," he said, "I have come as you've requested."

The Headmaster nodded, acknowledging Hanzo's statement, "Thank you for your speedy response Scorpion, I hope Kawazoe and his students didn't give you to much trouble."

Hanzo couldn't help but smile and replied, "No, sir."

"Good, good..." Shun responded. "...and though it does me good to see my best pupil, I must forgo the pleasantries. A new client of our has requested your service specifically and would like you to get started as soon as possible."

"Of course, Headmaster," Hanzo replied. "What shall you have me do?"

Hanzo stood and Shun nodded to the guard on his right who in turn gestured to a figure standing off in the shadows. It stood and began walking toward the throne and Hanzo's uneasy feeling returned ten fold. As he entered the light he saw that it was a tall man, well over six feet, wearing a style of clothing he had never seen before, his skin was deathly pale and his eyes were black as night. He was truly an intimidating figure who produced a thick Ora of evil all around him.

"This is Quan Chi," the Headmaster said.

"_Why would the Headmaster bring an outsider into the compound_?" he asked himself. "_Whatever the reason, this job must be big_."

The tall man reached the base of the throne and nodded to the head master, then he looked Hanzo up and down as if to be sizing him up. "So you are the infamous Scorpion...I thought you'd be taller."

Hanzo returned his gaze in silence, but could already tell he wasn't going to like this guy.

The man chuckled to himself, "Not much of a talker, eh?

Again, no answer.

The smile melted off Quan chi's face, "Then I'll get straight to the point," he said. "I want you to travel to China and retrieve a map for me. It's being guarded by the Monks of the Order of Light, go to their temple, get in and get the map."

_That's all...steal a map, Hanzo_ thought,_ the headmaster compromised the compound for this? _Bewildered, Hanzo inquired more about the item, "What's so special about this map?"

The man was growing impatient.

"The map yields the location of an ancient temple deep in the Himalayan mountains. A great treasure is said to be inside and my master has charged me with the task of acquiring it before his enemies do.

"How will I know the map when I see it?"

"It is said to have the seal of the gods on it, look for the symbol of lightning and that will be the map...Any more questions?" he said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

_The mission sounds easy enough, _he thought, but something wasn't right. Hanzo looked over to the Headmaster then back at Quan Chi, "What aren't you telling me? This is a mission easy enough for our underlings, why have you summoned me?"

Quan Chi smiled and motioned to the Headmaster, "You must excuse me Scorpion, I informed your master of the more intricate details but I didn't think it would be a point of discussion with you."

"I'll be the judge of what's a point of discussion," Hanzo retorted, "if I'm to take this job I need all the information."

"Agreed," Quan said as he faced Hanzo again. "Well, there are others who are also interested in this prize, enemies of my master," Chi started. "One such enemy is the Lin Kuei, I'm sure you've heard of them."

Hanzo knew of the Lin Kuei all to well, for centuries, ever since the death of Takeda, the Ninja and the Lin Kuei have been fighting a secret war. Takeda was Lin Kuei but left their ranks and began to teach their secrets outside of the clan. Years after his betrayal, Takeda founded the first Ninja clan and amassed a great following. They believed him to be a traitor and marked him for death. For years Takeda eluded the Lin Kuei and there assassination attempts but soon his fate caught up with him. His death sparked the war and as the last known descendant of Takeda, Headmaster shun is one of their most sought after kills. Hanzo has defended his master from their assassination attempts on a couple of occasions, facing some of the best in the Lin Kuei, and surviving.

"I have no doubt they'll be sending one of there own to retrieve the artifact," Quan Chi continued, "which is why I need you to get there, and get it first."

"So you want me to help you under cut your enemy?"

"Exactly!"

"The Lin Kuei are more than formidable adversaries, their presence...complicates things," Hanzo began, "but I'm willing to accept your offer...If the pay is right."

"It has already been discussed,"said Quan Chi. "You will be paid the sum of twenty million American dollars, I hope that is enough for your liking." Quan Chi answered.

Shocked, Hanzo looked over to the Headmaster who with a nod confirmed the amount. Hanzo's thought drifted to his crying wife, he'd promised her no more fighting but this was a lot of money. "I'll have to think about it," Hanzo said.

Annoyed, Quan Chi answered, "There is no time to think. I am on a time schedule, the Shaolin are having an exhibition tournament at the end of the week and the temple grounds will be flooded with guests. The job must be done in the next four days, make your decision... take it or leave it.

Twenty million dollars was a lot...enough money to retire from this profession. In a way he would be doing wait his wife wanted, getting out of the business, but on more than one level he was violating her trust. He looked over to the Headmaster who nodded and Hanzo just closed his eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it, he replied his stomach churning. I'll leave by night fall tomorrow and retrieve your map..."

"Good," Quan Chi cut in, "Your master knows how to get in touch with me." Quan Chi faced the Headmaster and nodded the faced Hanzo and did the same, "You must excuse my haste, I have other matters to tend to but I will be impatiently awaiting your return."

He then started walking for the doors opposite the throne. The two guards on either side of Shun, and the guards just inside the doors, snapped into action and escorted Quan Chi out of the main hall. Hanzo decided to accompany them, so he bowed to the headmaster and quickly turned to join the guard escort.

"Scorpion," the headmaster called, "return to me once you have finished your task."

Hanzo nodded and exited the room.

They all walked down the hallway and up the staircase to the circular room where Hanzo had entered. But instead of going through the door Hanzo had came through, they climbed the upward staircase to an elevator. Each guard took a corner, while Quan Chi stood in the rear-center and Hanzo stood just inside the elevator doors across from him. Hanzo stood starring at the evil man all while Quan Chi had that same smirk on his face that he'd been wearing since they were in the Main hall. Hanzo didn't trust this outsider, something just felt wrong about him, something evil and dark.

They reached the top floor and everyone exited into a shadowy room lite by torches. Two guards stood watch here, one by the elevator and the other stood next to a latter in the corner. At the top of the latter was a hatch leading to the outside, one of the guards escorting Quan Chi climbed the latter to check for any activity on the outside. He open the hatch and saw nothing so he climbed outside with Hanzo following next, then Quan Chi. Once outside Hanzo motioned to the first guard to enter back into the compound indicating he wanted to speak with their guest alone. With out delay he did so with the hatch closed securely behind him, Hanzo turned to face Quan Chi but he was standing alone, Quan Chi had vanished with no trace.

Hanzo stood in the moon light over looking the forest trees. What have I done, he asked himself as more thoughts of his wife came into his mind. Shaking his head, he forced himself back to reality...back to the task at hand. He had to prepare, He was going to be in for the fight of his life.


End file.
